1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage boxes and, more particularly, to a combination storage box, which is detachable and, can easily quickly be set up for service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of combination storage boxes are commercially available. Conventional combination storage boxes are commonly comprised of a collapsible fabric box body, hard support panels respectively mounted in the collapsible fabric box body, and fastening means adapted to secure the hard support panels to the collapsible fabric box body. This conventional design of combination storage box is not satisfactory in function due to the following drawbacks. 1. The hard support panels greatly increase the manufacturing cost of the combination storage box. 2. This design of combination storage box is not suitable for use as a file rack for holding hanging files.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a combination storage box, which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install. It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination storage box, which can be used as a file rack for holding hanging files. According to one aspect of the present invention, the combination storage box comprises a collapsible box body, a support frame formed of two rectangular open frames and four sleeves and mounted in the collapsible box body to support the collapsible box body in shape, the rectangular open frames each having four plug rods in four corners, the sleeves being respectively sleeved onto the plug rods of the rectangular open frames to hold the rectangular open frames together, the collapsible box body having four folding flaps respectively extended along the topmost edges of four sides thereof and hook and loop materials fixedly provided at an inner side of each folding flap and adapted to secure the folding flaps to the support frame. According to another aspect of the present invention, the rectangular open frames are disposed at different elevations, and the top rectangular open frame has two transverse frame bars disposed at two sides and two longitudinal rods bilaterally connected between the transverse frame bars for holding hanging files.